(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to racks and methods for loading and unloading a ladder, a step ladder or a substantially longitudinal load on/from the roof of a vehicle and/or on/from a storing area, and more particularly relates to a ladder rack including a pivoting rail and a carriage.
(b) Related Prior Art
Many systems have been designed with the goal of loading a ladder on the roof of a utility vehicle and unloading the ladder from the side of the vehicle. The most predominant type of ladder rack system includes a frame for location on the roof of the vehicle, with a hook or grip affixed to the frame, near the front of the vehicle, and a pivoting mechanism affixed to the frame, near the rear of the vehicle. Such a system is described, for example, in Canadian patent application no. CA 2,535,688.
An advantage of such systems is that they are simple to operate, sturdy and yet relatively inexpensive. However, when in the unloading position, such racks are limited with regards to the distance from the ground at which the ladder can be lowered, when extending on the side of the vehicle.
When one wants to load a ladder with such a system, the top portion of the ladder is first hooked on the front hook. The bottom portion of the ladder is then elevated from the ground, and hooked on the rear hook of the back pivoting mechanism. With a handle, the pivoting mechanism is operated such that the ladder moves from the side of the vehicle up to the roof. As one can understand, when such a rack system is in the loading position on the side of the vehicle, the higher the rear pivoting mechanism is, the harder it will be to raise the bottom portion of the ladder up to rear hook.
In an attempt to overcome this drawback, other types of ladder racks have been designed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,181 to Bradley et al. concerns a ladder rack provided with a carriage assembly located at its rear end. The carriage assembly includes a carriage mounted on a pivoting arm, the carriage sliding on the pivoting arm. The pivoting arm can pivot from the top to the side of the vehicle. When the arm extends on the side of the vehicle, the carriage slightly extends from the arm and allows lowering the rear portion of the rack, so as to ease the loading of the ladder. However, this system requires pivoting the complete rear portion of the rack, including the carriage, once the ladder is loaded, which requires a great amount of force, especially for heavy ladders.
Another system, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,891 to Olms et al., proposes a rack system which includes a front static stationery rack and a rear pivotable and extendable ladder rack assembly (also referred to as a motorized rack). The rear rack assembly includes an elongated pivoting member and a sliding carriage member. The carriage includes telescoping members which telescope into the elongated pivoting member, allowing for the elongation of the rear rack assembly, such that when placed in the loading position on the side of the vehicle, the carriage member is closer to the ground. One drawback of such a system is that it is relatively complex and heavy.
Yet another ladder rack system involving a carriage is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,409 to Richter. The ladder rack of Richter includes a front pivot point and a rear hinged guide assembly on which a carriage can slide. One drawback of such system is that it is limited with regards to the height at which the ladder can be lowered when in the loading/unloading position.
Also known to the Applicant are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,058,791; 5,297,912; 6,092,972; 6,360,930; 6,427,889; and 6,764,268.
In light of the above, there is a need for an improved ladder rack system which allows lowering one end of the ladder closer to the ground when in a loading/unloading position. There is also a need for a ladder rack system which allows the ladder to easily move from a loading position to a stored position on the roof of the vehicle. Finally, this improved system should be compact and convenient when in the stored position. There is also a need for an improved rack system for displacing a substantially longitudinal load between a loading/unloading position on one of a side, a front and a rear of a storing area and a stored position on a surface of a storing area.